


Your Likeness Is a Lifeline

by tricerahops



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricerahops/pseuds/tricerahops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny, Skype sex, and the gift that keeps on giving orgasms (credit to alittlenutjob and Smapdi for this one!). One-shot set while Mindy's at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Likeness Is a Lifeline

Danny is in the middle of mid-morning paperwork when his computer starts playing a tone. He clicks the “answer with video” button on the little Skype window, as Mindy taught him how to do before she left for Stanford, and her face pops up. They’ve been apart long enough to have settled into a routine of texting, phone calls, and twice-weekly Skype dates, but this morning’s call isn’t on their usual communication schedule.

“Morning, babe, did you just wake up? It’s early in California,” he asks, pleasantly surprised.

“I did, and I miss you,” she says.

He alternates glances at her and at the paperwork on his desk, his glasses tipped halfway down his nose. “Miss you too. What have you got planned for the day?”

“No, Danny… _I miss you_ ,” she emphasizes, tilting her laptop screen down to let him see that she’s naked except for a sheer, lacy, bright turquoise bra and matching panties.

Danny’s eyes snap up from the paperwork, a little stunned. “Mindy, what are you doing?! It’s the middle of the day! I’m at work! Didn’t you say something about not wanting to have…um…to do this over the internet?”

She ignores that last bit, trying not to think of the last couple of times she filmed her sexy times – ending in her nascent porn “career” and having to wash a sticky line of ants down her shower drain, respectively – or the last time he was naked on camera, his junk displayed all over Manhattan. She trusts Danny, and they’ve reached a point of comfortable and consensual experimentation in their sex life, so she’s feeling bold and willing to try this with him.

“Oh, so we can have intercourse on my office floor in the middle of the day, but you can’t get yourself off sitting at your desk? Come on,” she whines, biting her lip and lightly squeezing her breast. “I know it’s not the same, but at least this way no one will get rug burn.”

Danny starts to protest, but he’s quieted by Mindy’s hand traveling farther downward. She mumbles a soft “Mmm,” and he feels himself growing hard. Damnit, she knows how to get him.

“Tell me how much you want to be with me right now. Tell me what you’d do,” she whispers.

“Mindy, I’m still at work. People will hear!”

“And? It’s natural for you to miss your hot girlfriend when she’s away. Don’t act like they haven’t heard us having sex in the office before. Just don’t be loud.” She keeps playing with the edge of her lacy thong, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m not loud! You’re loud, and if anything, they’ll hear you before they hear me.”

“Oh my _god_ , you perv, I meant your voice! Don’t _speak_ loudly! Now tell me – quietly – what you’d do with me if you were in my bed.”

Danny hesitates. Usually, he’d warm her up with some passionate kissing and butt grabbing, sliding his hands underneath the back of her shirt, but he’s never been good with his words and he’s not sure he’d do a good enough job telling her. He runs through his mental catalogue of Danny Castellano sex moves, and e-fucking is nowhere in his realm of experience, but he takes a deep breath and tries anyway.

He tries to form sentences from the images of her in his head. “Okay, I’d…kiss you…run my fingers through your hair…grab your ass…” he says awkwardly.

“Danny! How is that sexy? Describe it to me like I’m your girlfriend, not like I’m some weird stranger you saw on the subway,” she complains. “Fine, I’ll start: So we’re lying in bed, and I’m on top of you, straddling you, wearing this. You’re wearing…a lot less clothes than you’re wearing now, just the tight black boxer briefs you know I like. My hands are on your chest and I’m kissing you softly at first, and then harder until my tongue is in your mouth and I’m sucking your lip between my teeth. Then maybe I pull you up so I can run my hands all over your back, and tongue your earlobe and kiss my way down your neck and chest, nipping at all the spots I know drive you crazy.” She stops. “Now you try.”

She can’t tell if his face is pink from embarrassment or arousal.

He considers the image she’s presented him with. “You’re on top of me, and we’re making out. Good,” he says with a smile. “And I’m wearing the black underwear. Just that? Or in this…scenario…am I also wearing the cross necklace? What about an undershirt?”

“What? Why does any of that matter?”

“I’m just trying to picture it in my head. For the fantasy.”

“Hey buddy, you can’t even draw yourself a picture in your head when I’m right in front of you? It’s not a fantasy if you can see me! And no, I said just the underwear.”

“You’re not right in front of me! Not really, anyway.” He sighs. “Okay, no shirt or necklace. That’s fine, I don’t know if God would condone _this_ ,” he says, whispering the last word and peering at her from above his glasses.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re bad at this. Will you just focus on me?”

“Mmm, yeah. Kissing you. It’s hot…you’re hot. I want you so badly.”

“Damnit Danny, it’s a good thing you have a sexy voice, because you’re not the smoothest talker right now!”

“Hey! I’ll talk your panties right off, Min, I’ll do it.”

“By all means.”

He carefully sets his glasses down on his desk, unbuckles his belt, and unzips his pants, freeing his dick from the slit in his underwear – incidentally, the very ones Mindy was imagining. With one hand wrapped around his cock, it’s easier to concentrate on her picture on the screen. He starts to rub himself, up and down, spreading the small bead of pre-come over the tip with his thumb.

“I flip you over, and my legs are between your thighs and your knees brush up against my hips. I’m on top of you now, and you can feel me getting harder against you. I kiss your mouth, your neck, your collarbone, until I get to your breasts. I unhook your bra and cup one breast in my hand – the left one – and knead it while I take your nipple in my mouth, flicking it and swirling around it with the tip of my tongue and sucking on it gently. You start to moan and you bend your hips up just a bit” – he’s relieved to see she’s mirroring his words with her fingers as best as she can, and that by now she’s shed the bra – “and I kiss your stomach, parting your thighs further with my hands.”

As he narrates, Mindy slides her hand under her thong and caresses her inner thighs, her thumbs drawing firm but soft circles along the delicate flesh and her index finger running along the crease leading up to her hips. She spreads her hand out and covers her mound, dipping her middle finger into the wetness pooled at her opening and drawing a stripe up to her clit, then around it in careful, drawn-out circles.

She’s got her eyes fixed on him the whole time, taking in his expressions that give away his arousal, and when he stops talking, she praises him. “Better!”

He smirks; he can tell he’s doing better by the way she’s reacting. “Glad to hear it. Your turn.”

Picking up where she left off, she continues, “I kiss you below your belly button and lick along your v-line until I get to your inner thighs. I stay there a bit before moving on to your balls, taking them one at a time into my mouth. And then…well, I can show you,” she says, reaching for the purple dildo he gave her before she left, a perfect mold of him.

She grasps the base of it with one hand and slides her mouth down onto it, and he can see her tongue spiraling in slow, rhythmic circles around the shaft. It’s nowhere near as soft and smooth as Danny, but at least the silicone mold managed to capture his subtle veins and contours. She steals several glances at the real thing, poking out from the slit in Danny’s boxers and standing at attention, even more turned on by knowing his hardness is for her. She sucks and flicks her tongue at the tip of the replica, and he imagines how the gentle roughness of her tastebuds would feel running along the rim where the tip meets the shaft. Her hand and her mouth are working in unison, and she’s looking straight at him.

Danny can hardly believe what they’ve gotten into, but the distractions at hand are a greater pull than any awkwardness he feels. He loves seeing her like this, unguarded and sultry, and fuck, she’s so beautiful even when she’s just woken up. He knows the only effort she went to for him today was to change out of her pajamas and into her lingerie – no makeup, no hair styling – and he likes it because in those moments when she can’t hide herself behind makeup and clever tricks, and when he can’t find the words to tell her how grateful is that she lets him see all of her (let alone the words to tell her how much he wants to devour her), they’re both equally vulnerable.

With a sly glint in her eye and a smirk of her lips, she draws the dildo down and positions it at her entrance. She pulls her panties off, and he can see the sparkle in her eyes despite the shitty video quality – they’ve both got to get better webcams and maybe not use the office’s subpar internet connection if they’re going to continue this – and she teases, “And that’s not all I want you for.”

Danny’s eyes widen and he’s suddenly seething at the unfairness of it all. She can see he’s upset, and pauses.

“Hey man, what’s wrong with you?”

“Fuck, Min, I wish I was there so badly,” he sighs.

“And you are! This is the best present ever,” she quips with a wicked grin. “Wait, are you jealous? Of yourself?!”

“No! …Maybe. A little. God, I just want you, for real.” His voice is desperate and husky.

“Calm down, babe, _you_ gave me this. And now you’re gonna give me something else,” she says, pushing the dildo in slowly. Her breath catches; no one has ever fit into her as perfectly as Danny, like the last piece of a puzzle she couldn’t quite find. She moans and keeps one finger circling her clit as she pumps and twists the model inside of her. “Fuck, Danny…oh fuck, holy shit, you feel so good,” she gasps between breaths. She’s spurred on by the sight of him, rock hard and glistening, and by the little noises he makes as he watches her.

They’re both on display to each other, and of course he’s memorized every inch of her, but he’s usually too buried in her to really observe her mannerisms and responses to the way he consumes her. These most intimate parts of themselves – the way their bodies respond to their own fingers, the expressions and sounds they make when they’re completely in control – are different from how it is when they’re together. Danny is in awe; he never expected to have so many firsts with Mindy, but she manages to surprise him anyway. As she’s spread before him, he knows for certain he wants all of this, all of everything, with her. She makes him feel safe, and here, in his office, with her on his screen, all he can feel is her warmth, even from three thousand miles away.

He picks up his own pace, mimicking her actions with his hands and muttering a stream of breathy obscenities. Mindy draws the dildo nearly all the way out before pushing it in fast and hard, rubbing it against her G-spot; it glides easily against her, coated with her wetness. Good as it is, no one knows her better than Danny, and vice versa. The silicone model fits snugly inside her, but it lacks the warmth and spasms and electricity of the real Danny, and she aches for the closeness she feels when he’s exploring her like he’s charting a map, finding something new each time.

She doesn’t want to look away from him, but she’s caught up in her pleasure and the angle of the computer isn’t helping. She knows he can see her, though, and she makes sure he can’t ignore her theatrical orgasm, panting his name in her release. So what if he’s a little jealous of the present he gave her? She just wants him to know what he’s missing.

She sits up, brushes her hair out of her face, and smiles. “This really is the gift that keeps on giving, but you’ve got nothing to worry about, Dan. Believe me, I come a thousand times harder and a lot wetter when you’re actually here,” she croons.

The thought of her clenching around him in real life, her hips arching high off the bed until she collapses down on him, sends him over the edge.

“And Danny? You have me, for real,” she adds sweetly, remembering what he said earlier. “But we’ll work on the dirty talk. I’m here for six more months, so we’ve got lots of time.”

She gazes at him adoringly, and the way she looks in the morning light, at the same time spent and refreshed, reminds him of the many mornings he’s awoken to the touch of her lips and her gentle caress, eagerly giving into the luxury of lingering in bed with her, their bodies warm and supple and in sync as they find a slow, quiet rhythm. He remembers how he’s wrapped his fingers in her hair and smoothed over the skin of her back, and as much as he enjoyed today, he misses the bliss of knowing he was the first thing she held that morning.

He tells her he loves her as he hangs up, then gingerly closes his office door behind him and asks Beverly to cancel his appointments for the rest of the week, ignoring Morgan when he asks if Mindy was there because he swears he just heard her. He hails a cab straight to the airport and drops $4,500 on the next flight to San Jose through Alaska. He thinks it's probably the most expensive thing he’s ever bought besides his apartments, but he doesn’t give a damn because he knows that when he finally gets there, she’ll make it worth his while.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Rhye – Open  
> I’m a fool for that shake in your thighs  
> I’m a fool for that sound in your sighs  
> I’m a fool for your love


End file.
